


All This For a Kiss

by lightkeykid



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, It's about kissing, of course there is a Don't Think Twice reference, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightkeykid/pseuds/lightkeykid
Summary: Sora asks his brothers for romantic help. What he gets is teasing, bad advice, worse advice, and surprisingly good advice in that order. Will any of this help him get his first kiss?





	All This For a Kiss

In a perfect world, Sora would have first kissed Kairi when they exchanged the paopu. In a less perfect world, they found each other, and their lips crashed together desperately. In an even adequate world, he might have done it one of the dozens of times he had seen her since their reunion.

Unfortunately for Sora, he did not reside in any of those worlds. He didn’t even know where they were. Had he a clue, he would have hopped on the first Gummi with Kairi to that world. 

Ah, Kairi. He laid his head back on the grass. How could he describe her? Her glowing eyes pierced deep into his soul. Her laugh warmed his heart on the darkest of days. Even when she was annoyed, she was adorable; she scrunched her nose and furrowed her brow. Sora needed to work on his distraction when that happened, unless he wanted her annoyance directed at him one day. 

It would still be a few more days until he returned to Destiny Islands and Kairi. Until then, he was staying at the Land of Departure with his brothers as a favor to Aqua. She, Terra, and Riku were with the King and Master Yen Sid on “official business”. He counted down the days. 

Sora felt the thumps on the ground next to him. One on each side.

“What are you mooning about now?” Roxas groaned. 

Ven reached over Sora to smack him. “Not what. Whooo?” He drew out. “He’s obviously thinking about Kairi again.”

He and Roxas laughed, and Sora felt the blush creep up his neck. He shot up quickly. “You don’t understand what’s happening.”

Roxas rose up on his elbow. “Try me.” He had his own share of romantic problems right now. 

Sora jumped up and began pacing. “It’s just that… Well… Kairi and I haven’t…kissed.”

His brothers popped up like daisies. “No way!” They shouted simultaneously. Sora would have been annoyed at their incredulity if not for the loud howl that escaped one of the castle windows.

Before he realized it, a dark portal appeared and out came Vanitas, shaking his head and cackling. “You’ve got to be kidding me! You shared a paopu with her. Isn’t that more intimate than smacking lips?” The blush that started on his neck went up to Sora’s ears now. 

“As much as I hate to say it, and you know I do, Vanitas has a point. Is there a reason it hasn’t happened yet?” Ventus asked calmly. If the difference between him and Vanitas was not physically enough, their personalities did the job.

“Circumstances. I’d like to believe that. There are so many times that would have been perfect.” He dropped his head in hands. 

Roxas placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, there’s no time line for this. No need to rush.”

“I want it to be memorable,” he said firmly. He glanced at his brothers. “Any suggestions?”

“Take her to Disney Castle and kiss her under the fireworks,” Ventus offered.  He pulled Sora toward him.  “Dance  with Kairi  in the moonlight and twirl her around.” With a spin, he flung him out and Roxas caught him.

“Plan for a dinner at Le Grand Bistrot. We can serenade her for you as you steal a kiss in the candlelight.” Roxas prepared to dip him when Vanitas grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him away.

“Ugh, you two are useless. Shut up,” Vanitas directed to the blonds. He turned Sora to face him straight on. “Here’s a few facts for you. Kairi is crazy about you. You are crazy about her. You’ve been to the ends of the universe for each other. She. Chose. You. Not a perfect moment or event to remember. Kairi is here for the good and the bad. Even if your first kiss isn’t special, it doesn’t matter. Being with someone isn’t one special moment. It’s sharing all of them.”

The tears welled up in his eyes as Sora suddenly hugged him. “Thanks Vani.” 

Vanitas groaned and begrudgingly returned it. “Just don’t call me that, and we’re even.” He groaned again when Roxas and Ven joined in on the hug. 

When they broke apart a few moments later, Roxas posed an important question. “How do you know so much about relationships anyway?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, pipsqueak?” He sneered, turning away. 

As the boys began arguing once more, Sora sneaked away to his Gummi. Sorry Aqua, he thought, but I need to go see a special lady.

—

He sent her the message as soon as he returned. Now leaning against the wall of the Secret Place, he waited. He heard her footsteps echo through the narrow cave opening. Sora took in her sight, and always, was in awe by her.

“Sora!” She called out, running into the open space. “Is everything okay? You weren’t due back for a few days.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” he said, taking her hand. “Do you know how much I hate this cave?” He asked quietly.

Kairi shook her head. “Why do you hate it?” He saw her glance at their picture in the corner. 

He sighed. “You probably don’t remember, but it was right here that I saw your body disappear in front of me. I thought you were gone.” His voice cracked on that final word. 

She cupped his face in her hands. “But I am right here. See?”

He couldn’t help but smile at her earnest face. “Still, with your permission, I’d like to make a new, better memory here.” He took her hands and tugged her close. With a deep breath, in, out, and in, he asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Kairi gasped a little laugh and sobered. “Yes,” she breathed. He closed the short distance between them and gently placed his lips on hers. She met him back with full force. (Was it just him, or was there the scent of paopu in the air?)

After a few moments, he pulled away, and she grinned. “I’ve been waiting for that.”

Sora pouted. “Why didn’t you say anything then?”

Kairi raised a hand in mock offense. “The paopu was my idea. I expected you to initiate something in our relationship,” she said with a smirk.

It was his turn to grin. “I didn’t realize we had given it a title.”

Now she tugged him close by the collar of his shirt. “We don’t need titles. I promised to be a part of your life. No.” She kissed him once. “Matter.” Twice. “What.” Three times.

“Be mine,” Sora sighed and melted into one more kiss. 


End file.
